


La batte de baseball

by Izikiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Children, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment Scott et Stiles sont devenus amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La batte de baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one shot qui me trottait en tête depuis un bon moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Evidemment, l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.

C'était l'anniversaire des 18 ans de Stiles. Et pour l'occasion, Scott lui avait préparé une petite fête. L'adolescent avait invité toute la meute et avait été étonné lorsque Derek lui avait proposé de faire ça au loft. L'adulte avait même donné son autorisation pour qu'ils décorent un minimum. Évidemment, c'était Lydia qui s'en était chargée avec l'aide de Kira.

Ils avaient tout préparé sans que Stiles ne se doute de rien. Ça avait été un véritable défi pour Scott qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher des choses à son meilleur ami, mais il avait réussi à tenir et il s'en sentait fier. Surtout lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire de Stiles en découvrant le loft décoré et toute la nourriture qui s'étalait sur la table. Mais surtout, il avait adoré voir ses amis présents et ça, Scott le savait.

En fin de soirée, après que Stiles ait ouvert tous ses cadeaux, Scott était le seul qui ne lui avait pas encore donné le sien. Il avait attendu pour passer en dernier et s'était donc approché avec un long paquet maladroitement emballé et l'avait tendu à son ami. Stiles l'avait déballé et un énorme sourire s'était affiché sur son visage tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Tu l'avais toujours...

Scott s'était contenté de hocher la tête, ému par la réaction de son ami. Stiles s'était jeté dans les bras de son ami et l'avait serré fortement contre lui, allant même jusqu'à lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je te le dis rarement, mais je t'aime Scott.

Les autres personnes présentes ne comprenaient pas la réaction de l'adolescent mais pour Scott et Stiles, cette batte de baseball pour enfant signifiait beaucoup. C'était le début de leur amitié...

**OoO**

_Scott était assit sur un banc de la cour d'école entrain de manger son goûter. Il regardait avec envie les autres enfants qui jouaient ensembles sans oser les rejoindre. Il était trop timide et il s'essoufflait rapidement, ce qui provoquaient les moqueries des autres. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur un autre garçon, qui jouait seul avec une batte de baseball. Il donnait l'impression d'envoyer des balles invisibles dans les airs, et poussait des cris de joie avant de se mettre à courir, sans jamais lâcher sa batte._

_L'autre garçon avait déjà essayé de se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais Scott lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus être son copain quand Ben et sa bande, des garçons de 10 ans, s'était encore plus moqué de lui et avaient commencé à l'embêter plus qu'avant. Scott n'avait que 8 ans et il ne savait pas se défendre contre ces grands qui, en plus, lui disaient qu'il allait devenir aussi bizarre que l'autre garçon. Que lui aussi se mettrait à bouger dans tout les sens, à courir et à parler seul, mais Scott ne voulait pas être comme ça. On se moquait déjà beaucoup de lui, alors il voulait pas que ça soit pire. Il voulait pas que Ben ou ses amis le frappent souvent. Il trouvait qu'il mentait suffisamment à sa maman quand elle lui demandait où il avait eu les bleus._

_Pourtant, Scott admirait l'autre garçon. Il n'avait jamais peur et ne pleurait jamais quand les autres élèves de l'école se moquaient de lui. Il leur répondait toujours, parlant pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que leurs camarades s'éloignent en le traitant de fou._

_Scott le regarda une dernière fois, il n'était pas dans la même classe, lui était avec Mlle Millers alors que l'autre garçon était avec Mlle Jones, mais il savait qu'ils avaient le même âge. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter Ben et rester ami avec le garçon. Au moins, il ne serait plus seul, et pourrait peut être même partager son goûter avec lui. Il fixa son pain au chocolat à moitié mangé en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'autre garçon avec un goûter depuis qu'il était revenu des vacances deux mois plus tôt. Peut être qu'il n'aimait plus ça ?_

_Scott regarda autour de lui, cherchant Ben et sa bande du regard. Ne les voyant nul part, il se leva tout en mettant le reste de son goûter dans la poche de son pull. Il commença à s'approcher de l'autre garçon tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeils dans la cour de l'école. Il stoppa net sa progression quand il vit Ben s'approcher avec ses copains et hésita à retourner s'asseoir sur le banc. Il savait que là bas il serait en sécurité car les professeurs étaient juste à côté. Mais il réfléchit trop longtemps et quand il décida de battre en retraite, Ben lui choppait déjà le bras._

_\- Scott ! Où voulais-tu aller comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais envie d'aller voir l'autre cinglé ?_

_Scott regarda le garçon face à lui qui faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui._

_\- N...Non... Bégaya l'enfant._

_\- Je pense qu'il nous ment._

_Scott tourna son regard vers le garçon à la gauche de Ben, Jason s'il se souvenait bien, tout en secouant la tête. Jason, qui était le plus méchant de l'école, après Ben, le bouscula fortement, ce qui le fit tomber sur les fesses. Il leva les yeux vers les garçons qui lui faisait face, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux le frappe, mais il fut surpris quand Jason hurla de douleur. L'enfant se tourna vers son agresseur qui le frappa à nouveau, d'un coup de batte de baseball dans le ventre._

_\- Mon papa dit toujours qu'il faut pas frapper les autres ! Sauf si c'est pour défendre ses amis. Moi je défend mon ami et si vous voulez pas que je vous donne à tous un coup de batte dans la tête, vous partez dans l'autre côté de la cour ! Maintenant ! Et si vous êtes encore méchants avec mon copain Scott et beh je le dis à mon papa. Et mon papa c'est le Shérif et il vous mettra en prison ! Dit il en agitant sa batte de baseball dans tous les sens._

_Ben, Jason et les deux autres garçons qui les accompagnaient essayèrent de le frapper, mais un coup de batte sur l'épaule de Ben les dissuada et les quatre garçons allèrent embêter d'autres camarades._

_\- Je m'appelle Stiles ! Dit joyeusement l'enfant à Scott. Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?_

_Scott secoua la tête et se leva._

_\- Je sais comment tu t'appelles._

_\- C'était au cas où tu avais oublié. Sourit Stiles._

_Stiles regarda longuement Scott avant de lui tendre sa batte de baseball._

_\- Tiens, je te la donne. Comme ça si on t'embête encore, tu les frappes avec !_

_\- Mais c'est à toi._

_\- Moi, je dis que papa il est shérif et ils ont tous peur. C'est rigolo. Mais toi, ton papa il est pas shérif alors eux ils ont pas peur. Et tu sais, pour la batte, c'est ma maman qui me l'a offerte. Et moi je te la donne, tu as pas le droit de refuser. Maman elle disait toujours que faut pas refuser les cadeaux des autres. Surtout quand c'est des copains._

_\- D'accord. Je prend ta batte mais moi je te donne quelque chose aussi._

_Scott sorti son demi pain au chocolat de sa poche et le tendit à Stiles._

_\- Il est un peu écrasé parce qu'il était dans ma poche. Mais il est bon quand même._

_\- Merci ! Papa il oublie toujours de me donner le goûter, mais je veux pas lui dire parce que sinon il est triste après parce que maman, elle y pensait tout le temps._

_\- Maman dit que les papas ils pensent pas toujours à tout, pas comme les mamans._

_Stiles haussa les épaules tout en croquant dans le goûter._

_\- Tu sais, dit Stiles en pointant du doigt la batte de baseball, c'est le dernier cadeau que ma maman m'a offert._

_Scott ne comprit pas sur le moment pourquoi Stiles lui disait ça et il avait juste sourit. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprit que Claudia Stilinski avait offert cette batte de baseball peu de temps avant de mourir. Mais pour le moment, il ne voyait en cette batte que le cadeau de son copain et cette fois ci, il se fit une promesse que plus personne ne l'empêcherait d'être l'ami de Stiles. Parce que Stiles il était pas cinglé, et il était le meilleur ami que Scott aurait, et ça il s'en rendrait compte durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, ainsi que dans sa vie d'adulte. Car peu importe les événements, Stiles serait toujours là, à assurer ses arrières, avec une batte de baseball fermement serrée entre ses mains._


End file.
